


The Time Papa and Dad Got Married (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Child, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Rafael estaba emocionado de que pá y papá se casaran, porque las personas que se amaban se casaban y pá y papá definitivamente se amaban, pero ni él ni Max tenían idea de loaburridaque sería su vida para ellos al tener una boda.





	The Time Papa and Dad Got Married (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Papa and Dad Got Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508908) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



Rafael estaba emocionado de que Papá y Pá estuvieran casados, porque las personas que se amaban se casaban y Papá y Pá definitivamente se amaban, pero ni él ni Max tenían idea de lo aburrido que sería para ellos tener una boda.

—Voy a morir, Rafi, —dijo Max, echando la cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente.

Rafael suspiró. —No vas a morir, —dijo, mirando los otros cuatro trajes colgados en la pared del vestidor. —Bueno, probablemente no lo harás, —enmendó. Él no estaba seguro. Max era más pequeño que él y aún tenían que probarse dos trajes más. —Tal vez no deberíamos haber mencionado que nos casamos con Papá, —dijo y Max lo miró.

—Un poco tarde, —dijo justo antes de que se abriera la puerta y Papá volviera.

—Muy bien, perdón por eso, mis dulces, —dijo, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo. —Vamos, Maxi. El siguiente para ti, vamos, —dijo, agarrando uno de los trajes más pequeños y tendiéndole una mano para que Max lo acompañara al pequeño puesto para probarlo.

Max le dio al traje una mirada asesina y Rafael se preocupó por un minuto de que accidentalmente lo prendiera fuego con su magia, pero tomó la mano de Papá y dejó que lo arrastrara a probarse con más ropa.

Tardó tanto y cuando finalmente salieron, Rafael estaba absolutamente seguro de que el traje se veía exactamente igual que los últimos cuatro que Max se había probado. Justo como los últimos cuatro que Rafael había probado. Todos parecían iguales. Era como si hubieran sido maldecidos y solo Papá podía ver las diferencias en esos trajes calientes, rígidos e incómodos. Rafael vio cuán miserable se veía su hermano y sabía que era hora de que sufriera lo mismo.

—¡Awwww te ves adorable!, —Dijo Papá, arrastrando a Max hacia el espejo. Él tomó una foto con su teléfono y, una vez más, Rafael se preguntó cuándo terminaría esto. —¡Tu padre va a estar tan triste que no pudo estar aquí para esto! Vosotros en todos estos pequeños trajes queridos! Gah es demasiado precioso.

Rafael estaba absolutamente seguro de que a Pá no le faltaba nada. Pá suertudo.

—¡Está bien, Blueberry, una más!, —Dijo Papá con entusiasmo, y Rafael solo vio como la luz se apagaba en los ojos de Max y se miraba en el espejo y luego se deslizaba al suelo, boca abajo. —Uh, ¿Max?

—Estoy muerto. Los muertos no usan trajes, —dijo Max, totalmente inmóvil en el suelo.

Papá solo suspiró. —Vamos Max. —Él lo levantó, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Max se quedó sin fuerzas en el momento en que Papá lo puso de pie y se deslizó al suelo de nuevo. —Para que lo sepas, hijo mío, los muertos realmente usan trajes, —dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mientras miraba a Max. —Mira al tío Raphael.

Max gimió pero cedió y lentamente se puso de pie. Bajó la cabeza y levantó su mano hacia Papá. —Solo termina con esto.

Rafael observó a Papá llevar a Max lejos y temió cuando fuera el siguiente.

divisor malec

Max siguió mirando hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde la tía Izzy estaba entrenando con otros cazadores de sombras y suspiró. —¿Crees que si voy allí, ella accidentalmente me golpeará lo suficiente como para irme a casa?, —Le preguntó a Rafael, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bastante seguro de que te mataría por accidente para ir al cielo, no a casa, —señaló y Max frunció el ceño, pensando en ello por un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

—Cierto. —Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rafael. —¿Podemos escapar, Rafi? Apuesto a que podemos escondernos lo suficiente como para que todo termine cuando finalmente nos encuentren.

Rafael negó con la cabeza. —Tengo mucha hambre para correr y esconderme, —dijo, frotándose la barriga.

Max también estaba hambriento. Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron que Papá y Pá seguían hablando con la dama con todas las flores y sosteniendo mutuamente una contra la piel la tela de la camisa de Papá, y Max ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era el sentido, pero él realmente esperaba que terminaran pronto

Papá se volvió y los miró y Rafael suspiró. —Oh, no, —murmuró, y Max vio que Papá venía hacia ellos, con una flor en cada mano.

—Queridos, hagan algo por mí, —dijo, arrodillado frente al banco donde estaban sentados. Levantó dos flores, mirándolas contra la piel de Rafael y de Max mientras sus brazos se juntaban entre ellos. —Hmmm, ¿cuál les gusta?, —Preguntó, sosteniendo las dos flores.

Max los miró a los dos, frunciendo el ceño. Miró más de cerca, inclinando la cabeza hacia ambos lados, y luego trató de cruzar los ojos para ver si tal vez eso ayudaba, pero no. —Papá, ambas son la misma.

Papá resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Max, vamos. No lo son. —Los sostuvo ante Rafael. —¿Cuál te gusta más?

Rafael negó con la cabeza. —Papá, tienes que revisar tus ojos. Son la misma, —dijo, reforzando la afirmación de Max.

Papá solo suspiró. —¿Cómo están mis hijos? ¿Cómo? —Se puso de pie y regresó con Pá y la dama, y Max apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Rafael otra vez.

—Esto nunca va a terminar, ¿verdad?

—No. No creo que lo haga, —dijo Rafael, acariciando la mano de Max con alivio.

divisor malec

Cuando finalmente llegó el fin de semana de la boda de Papá y pá, Max y Rafael esperaban que finalmente se terminara, ¡PERO AÚN HABÍA MÁS! Hubo entregas y Papá y Pá estaban muy ocupados todo el tiempo, y el abuelo estaba allí con Max 1, pero la mamá de Papá no vino con ellos, así que Pá estaba triste y Papá estaba enojado, y James seguía diciendo algo a Papá y Pá sobre cómo todavía podrían tener la boda en el Instituto en lugar de la azotea de un hotel y Max no sabía para qué se usaba el hotel, además de para dormir, por lo que Rafael tuvo que explicarlo, pero no estaba totalmente seguro, y en general, Rafael estaba listo para que las cosas volvieran a ser normales.

Estaba muy agradecido de que Max 1 viniera a quedarse en su casa, porque era divertido y jugaba con ambos mientras sus padres estaban ocupados todo el tiempo. —Max 1, ¿cómo es que Papá está tan enojado por los manteles? ¡Se ven normales!

Max 1 se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Las bodas son raras, amigo. Nunca he estado en una boda mundana, —agregó y Rafael trató de recordar si alguna vez había estado en una.

Max 2 suspiró, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa en la parte superior de su dibujo. —Solo quiero que Papá y Pá vuelvan a la normalidad. No deberíamos haber dicho nada acerca de que estén casados. Papá está ocupado todo el tiempo y ya no puedo jugar con él. No me gusta.

Rafael asintió de acuerdo con el puchero de Max. —Pá ya no puede volver a casa a cenar. Él trabaja de noche para que Papá y él puedan ir a conocer gente por las mañanas. No nos ha leído un cuento desde hace tiempo.

Max 1 miró entre ellos con una sonrisa triste. —Awww, está bien, chicos. Están ocupados. La boda será pronto y todo estará bien de nuevo.¡Y además! Estoy aquí, podemos jugar y esta noche, os leeré una historia, —prometió, y Rafael miró a su hermano, quien se animó un poco, y luego sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, está bien, —dijo entusiasmado.

divisor malec

Tres días antes de la boda, Max y Rafael se sintieron aliviados de que toda su familia había venido a cenar, en lugar de que Papá y Pá se marcharan. La tía Izzy y el tío Jace estaban allí, y Max 1 estaba allí, y el abuelo se sentó frente a Papá y Pá y fue mucho mejor que tener solo una persona allí para cenar.

—Así que hermano, —dijo el tío Jace, mirando a Papá. —Nunca dijiste dónde decidieron ir en su luna de miel.

Max frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es eso?, —Preguntó, mirando a Rafael, quien se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manitas.

—Es un viaje que hacen una pareja después de casarse, —explicó la tía Izzy. —Solo ellos dos, para celebrar el matrimonio.

Papá hizo un gesto con su tenedor. —No es una luna de miel, —dijo, y la tía Izzy hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué no?, —Preguntó ella. —Eres un brujo, viajar nunca ha sido más fácil que contigo, —dijo. —Alec, si fuera tú, estaría loco, —agregó.

Max y Rafael miraron a pá, pero él solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Hablamos sobre eso, pero no quería ir a uno y él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

El abuelo tarareaba. —¿Pero por qué no? Ella tiene razón, Magnus puede llevarte a muchos lugares, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de estar demasiado lejos si algo sucede y te necesitan.

—No se trata de trabajo, —dijo Papá, mirando a Max y Rafael. —Nos vamos a ir de la ciudad, pero no en una luna de miel.

Papá sonrió, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de pá. —Muchachos, todavía no se lo hemos dicho, porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, —dijo y Max miró a Rafael otra vez. —Nos vamos de vacaciones familiares, —dijo emocionado, pero ni Rafael ni Max reaccionaron.

—¿Qué son unas vacaciones?, —Preguntó Max, y Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a hacer un viaje, los cuatro. Papá tiene una casa en París, así que todos vamos a comenzar allí, y solo veremos a dónde nos lleva el viaje. Será divertido, —dijo alegremente y Max asintió sabiamente.

—Suena genial. ¿Qué es un París?, —Preguntó y Rafael soltó una risita ante su tono.

Antes de que Papá o Pá pudieran responder, la tía Izzy aclaró su garganta. —¿Vacaciones familiares? ¿Te casas y no aprovechas la única vez que puedes irte sin los deberes de ser padre?

Papá la miró con cara de pocos amigos. —No he pasado un día entero sin Max desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez, lo mismo con Rafael. No quiero pasar una semana lejos de mis hijos.

Papá negó con la cabeza. —No, hablamos sobre eso, pero estoy con Alexander. Pasaría todo el viaje preocupado por mis bebés. Habíamos decidido no irnos en absoluto, pero como dijiste, viajar es gratis cuando eres brujo, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad para tener una aventura familiar? Incluso podemos ir a Disney Land, quién sabe. —Extendió la mano y alborotó el cabello de Rafael. —Además, en estos días, no tengo ningún negocio que tampoco acogería con agrado a mis hijos. Prefiero pasar un momento divertido con mis hijos que ir a un restaurante o club loco con solo uno de mis tres hijos, —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Papá.

Jace rió disimuladamente. —Solo piensa que va a ser gracioso pasar tus primeras semanas casados corriendo detrás de niños en países extranjeros.

—Siempre seremos los padres primero, —dijo simplemente Alec. Le sonrió a Rafael. —Además, dudo que Rafe quiera pasar una semana o más contando historias desastrosas del Presidente Miau antes que de su padre, —dijo, y Rafael arrugó la nariz.

—¡Papá, el presidente Miau no puede leer!, —Dijo con una risita.

Papá sonrió. —Sí, él puede, simplemente no lo hace frente a ti, —bromeó. —Él lee para mí y para Papá todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que leo el periódico mientras me lavo el pelo? —Rafael soltó una risita y Max se tapó la boca con la mano para sofocar sus risas.

—¿Veis?, —Dijo Papá en voz baja, mirándolos. Rafael miró a Max, que seguía riéndose, y luego miró a Papá. —¿Por qué querría pasar días sin esto, incluso si fuera por un tiempo a solas con mi esposo?

—Solo lo haría una loca, —estuvo de acuerdo Papá, buscando el cabello de Rafael. —No puedo esperar a mostraros Paris chicos. Os divertiréis mucho.

Rafael miró a Max, quien compartió su mirada e inmediatamente ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando: cualquier cosa sería más divertida que toda esta basura de bodas.

divisor malec

Si le preguntabas a Max, era una tontería que pasaran tanto tiempo y Papá y Pá estaban tan estresados por lo que equivalía a diez minutos de pie delante de todos. Él y Rafael se pusieron de parte de uno de los padres, Max parado con el tío Raphael al lado de Papá y Rafael con el tío Jace junto a pá, y un chico con un atuendo divertido leyó algunas cosas de un libro y luego hizo repetir a Papá y Pá después de él para decir cosas el uno al otro.

En general, fue realmente aburrido, pero cuando el chico finalmente dijo: —Puedes besar a tu marido, —y Papá y Papá se besaron, Max no pudo evitar sonreír por lo felices que se veían, sin importar cuán asquerosos estuvieran siendo. Papá lloraba, pero no lloraba tristemente (Papá lloraba feliz más que nadie que Max conociera, así que lo había reconocido) e incluso Pá parecía que iba a llorar, así que pensó que esta vez tenía sentido.

Rafael sonreía realmente grande cuando Max lo miraba a los ojos y sabía que a su hermano le gustaba ver a Pá y a Papá felices tanto como a él. Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse y llorar, Papá agarró la mano de Max y lo jaló hacia un lado, abrazándolo contra su cadera. Antes de que lo supiera, Papá y Pá los habían atrapado a él y a Rafael en un gran abrazo de cuatro personas, y cuando se levantó, Pá los cogió a los dos, sosteniéndolos contra cada cadera mientras los besaba en la cabeza y luego dejaba que Papá hacer lo mismo.

—Los amo mucho, —dijo Papá en un tono nasal, mirando a Max y luego a Rafael y luego a pá, quien se inclinó para besarlo una vez más, incluso con un hijo en cada brazo.

Rafael miró a Max por encima de la cabeza de Papá e hizo una mueca. —Wow, Pá es realmente fuerte, —dijo, y Max asintió con seriedad.

—¡Pá puede coger mucho más que yo y tú, es súper fuerte, podría coger al tío Jace!, —Dijo, y el tío Jace, que lo había escuchado, bufó y puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo miró.

—Está bien, está bien, vosotros dos hagan temblar las manos y todo con las personas que no van a la recepción, denme a mis sobrinos, —dijo el tío Jace, y Papá y Pá dejaron de besarse lo suficiente para que el tío Jace agarrara a Max y luego a Rafael, dejándolos para poder sostener sus manos. —Vamos, están siendo groseros, ¿verdad ? —Se inclinó y susurró: —Podemos escondernos por completo del tipo con la cámara y perder estas molestas pajaritas, ¿qué decís?

Rafael hizo una cara dramática. —Por Dios, odio esto, —dijo, tratando de mirar hacia abajo a la pajarita que Max aceptó era irritante y apretada.

Tío Jace le guiñó un ojo, ya tiraba de él incómodo. —Vámonos entonces. Tu Papá y Pá estarán ocupados por un tiempo, así que cuando bajen a la planta baja donde se será la fiesta, nos aseguraremos de que no se encuentren estas pajaritas, —prometió, alejando a los niños de la conmoción.

Cuando Max miró hacia atrás, sonrió al ver cuán grandes eran las sonrisas de Papá y pá, y se volvió para mirar a su hermano, que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. En general, era realmente molesto, y las últimas semanas habían sido realmente aburridas, pero Max y Rafael coincidieron en que había valido la pena ver a sus padres tan felices.


End file.
